Wolverines!
Norad HQ:'' "Sierra Delta, uh... we may have a minor ACS fault over here. Do you have anything on your scope?"'' :Air Traffic Controller:'' "They're everywhere!"'' :Norad HQ:'' "Sierra Delta, repeat!"'' :Air Traffic Controller:'' "I'm lookin' at fighter jets over I-95! How the hell did they get through!?"'' :— NORAD HQ and an Air Traffic Controller "Wolverines!" is the sixth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Although the Task Force 141 successfully recovered the ACS module, they were too late. With the hacked module, the Russians launch a surprise invasion of the United States, catching the Americans completely off guard. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment immediately gear up to secure a HVI, codename "Raptor". The player takes control of James Ramirez. Main Characters *James Ramirez (Playable) *Sergeant Foley *Corporal Dunn * H.I.V. "Raptor" Level Briefing "Wolverines!" Day 4 - 17:45:34-41 Pvt. James Ramirez 1st Bn., 75th Ranger Regiment Northeastern Virginia, U.S.A. Walkthrough The level starts in a Humvee convoy patrolling the area, when a BTR ambush forces Hunter company to flee down the alleyway. Quickly rush through the alley. Follow the squad along through the alley while Sgt. Foley calls in for air support. Overlord will deny it, as all units are already engaged with the attacking Russian forces. Cpl. Dunn will ask if Overlord told them to "F" themselves, to which Foley replies "Pretty much." The BTR will storm down the street, firing at houses, cars and trees. Avoid burning cars, as they will explode soon. The BTR will reach a barricade at the end of the road and unload troops. Throw a Smoke Grenade at the BTR for cover. Be warned the BTR will begin reversing after the smoke is deployed. Run down the alley, but watch for the Russian soldiers around the corners. A truck unloads more enemy troops at the gas station. Pick everyone off, and the player should follow the team. Eventually, the player will reach Nate's with a High Value Individual, codenamed "Raptor", sitting inside a Meat Locker (which is claimed to be "practically bulletproof"). More Russian troops will arrive in a transport truck. Foley instructs the player to get on the roof and defend the position. The roof has a M14 EBR with a Thermal Scope, a Sentry Gun, an Intervention, a Stinger, and Claymores. Pick up the M14 EBR, since the Russians will use smoke. When you hear that enemy forces are coming to the north, move the Sentry Gun to the opposite side of the roof and continue to pick off enemies. If they get on the roof, shoot them down. Eventually, two BTRs come in and pin the player down. A Predator Drone under enemy control will soon bomb the rooftop. It is possible to save the Sentry Gun from aerial bombardment and redeploy it inside the restaurant. Swap the M14 EBR for the Intervention because the enemies will no longer use smoke. You can also grab an RPG-7 to destroy the BTRs, and extra ammo can be found in the Ammunition Drops. Clear out the diner across the street, and watch out for the troops coming in from the back door. Pick up the Stinger or M240 as a secondary weapon since it will be needed shortly. Grab the Predator Control Rig and run back to Nate's. At this point, use the Predator AGMs to clear out the wave of infantry that appear. When most of them are wiped out, Foley orders you to regroup at Nate's. As you move, however, Foley's position gets bombed. Since most of Nate's is compromised and destroyed, Raptor must be moved. First eliminate the hostiles in Burger Town, and then wait on Foley's group. When Foley moves Raptor, cover him. When that's done, use the Predator missiles against the advancing waves. Eventually the Predator Drone will be shot down and unusable for the rest of the mission. Two Russian helicopter gunships will appear in succession. Ideally, use the Stinger or the M240 to shoot down the gunships. Otherwise, try to use an RPG, or find a light machine gun (M240 or RPD) or an assault rifle with an underslung grenade launcher. With good aim, two M203 or GP-25 grenades will destroy a gunship. Sometimes, an AI Ranger will pick up a RPG and assist. Stingers can be found in the roof of Nate's or in the diner if they have not been picked up already. After the second gunship is destroyed, the convoy arrives. Regroup with the initial team and the mission will end. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout The following weapons are the initial starting weapons. *SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight & Shotgun *M9 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. *M14 EBR w/ Thermal Sight *Intervention *M240 w/ ACOG Scope *AK-47 *FAL *PP2000 *RPG-7 *AT4 *Stinger *TAR-21 *RPD *SCAR-H *M4A1 *Striker *M16A4 *Dragunov (Rare) Intel Locations 1/4 Intel: Inside "NOVA" gas station, on the red counter. 2/4 Intel: Inside "CRB Financial", on the "Online Banking" counter. 3/4 Intel: Inside "Taco Togo", on one of the smaller tables. 4/4 Intel: Inside "Burger Town" dumpster, behind (east of) the building. Achievements/Trophies Royale with Cheese (15G / Bronze Trophy) - Obtained by completing "Wolverines!" on any difficulty. Red Dawn (25G / Silver Trophy) - Beat "Wolverines!" and "Exodus" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia General *The title "Wolverines!" is a tribute to the 1984 movie Red Dawn, in which Russia invades the United States, the American resistance fighters in the movie were called Wolverines. *In the beginning, it is possible for the player to see the UAV. If one looks above, and then far left, he/she will see it. It is probably because the Russians have already deployed it before the Rangers knew it was there. But strangely, the Russians didn't fire on them until they reached the roof of Nate's Restaurant. *The "Shepherd's Betrayal" music track from Loose Ends plays at the beginning of this mission (with a slightly different orchestra tune). It is a fitting choice because of General Shepherd's direct role in orchestrating the Russian invasion. *This is the only campaign mission where the player does not have Flashbangs. Instead, the player has Smoke Grenades. *The second half of the level that takes place in the commercial plaza with Burger Town is based on a real location in Vancouver, Washington. *The difference from the map above that the diner and the gas station didnt exist *Pvt. Wells is invincible until Foley carries Raptor to Burger Town. After escorting Foley, he will stay at the Burger Town parking lot, where he will most likely die if he is not protected enough. *Immediately after the BTR-80 engages the convoy, the player can take cover behind a Speed Limit sign, since the BTR-80 will always aim at the player's head. *The loading scene shows that ACS stands for "Attack Characterization System". *The ACS module that Task Force 141 apparently recovered controlled U.S. coastal radar systems and defenses, and the Russians duplicated it, allowing them to approach within miles of the coastline without being detected, enabling them to penetrate U.S. airspace before a defense could be mounted. *The idea that real multi-role fighters have the range to cover this distance without a refueling is dubious, although they could have been launched from an aircraft carrier. *There are three Special Op missions that take place in this mission: Big Brother, Body Count, and Homeland Security. *The line that shows the I-95 freeway is not exactly the same as shown on a real map. The real map shows I-95 running more along the coast while in MW2 a part of the freeway curves inward inside Virginia. *"Wolverines!" is the easiest mission to get the achievement 'Desperado', due to the claymores, M14 EBR's with Thermal Sights, and wide variety of weapons. *While the mission takes place in a non-specific area of "Northeastern Virginia", evidence in the game files and the layout of the streets, architecture of the houses, and generalized restaurants based on real restaurants suggests that this level is based on Sterling, Virginia in Loudoun County. *From looking at content in the level, it can be determined that the restaurants are next to I-95 which Sterling, Virginia is not. The layout closely resembles a shopping center in Springfield, Virginia, which is also closer to Washington, D.C. than Sterling. The Russians attacking this city makes a bit more sense as it is in close proximity to Washington, D.C. and taking out I-95 here would greatly hinder the US in bringing reinforcements into the Washington, D.C. area. *However, the level could still be located in Sterling if the highway seen in the level is State Highway 267. Sterling is also fairly close to Dulles International Airport, and the Russians could be attacking to take out possible American air support from Dulles. *There is a bug involving the Intervention. On the roof of Nate's Restraurant, the player can wait at the ladder in the middle of the roof with the Intervention. If they no-scope an enemy when they climb to the top of the ladder, the enemy will fly off the map. A less extreme effect is possible with other weapons including the M5 Sentry Gun. *In real life, the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment that Private James Ramirez is a part of, is based in Hunter Army Airfield, Savannah,Ga. *It is unknown how the Rangers arrived in the U.S. from Afghanistan so quickly, and why they are the first unit to respond to the attack. In reality the first units to respond to the attack would be the Marines at MCB, Quantico, Virginia, Langley AFB, and the closest U.S. Army elements would be at Fort Myer, Fort Belvoir, Fort A.P. Hill, Fort Lee, Fort Monroe, Fort Eustis, and Fort Story. *This is widely considered the most "complete level" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It makes use of smoke screens, Predator drones, sentry turrets, sniping, thermal sights, Stingers and heavy combat. The Rangers even use stealth, but were detected. *In the early development of this level, the mission would have been at night. The BTR-80 that attacks the player at the start would have been a BMP-2. *The player actually doesn't have to enter the Humvee in the convoy, but does need to reach the squad in order to end the mission. *There is a gas station near the convoy with the name "KEATING," which looks similar to the Shell Gas Stations. *Interestingly, the gas station is called the "Nova Gas Station," but does not have any relation to Call of Duty: Black Ops' NOVA-6 gas whatsoever. This could be where Treyarch got the name for Nova 6. Interestingly, the word "NOVA" is used (mostly by Virginians) to refer to the region of Northern Virginia (NOrth VA), where the invasion begins. *Near the beginning of the level, after getting attacked by the BTR, if the player manages to shoot the parachutes that jump off the cargo plane, then they will strangely move all the way to the left then fall down. *While accessing the Predator drone a friendly soldier can sometimes be seen moving unnaturally fast towards the player's position to replace a downed Ranger. *It is possible to shoot down the helicopter without a RPG or Stinger. It takes 2-3 Mags with the M14 EBR. *No matter how far away the player gets from the Humvee before it is destroyed by BTR, the player's screen will usually flash red due to the damage of the explosion. However, jumping at the right time while running will let the player avoid this. *If the player goes into the NOVA gas station right after running from the first BTR (while using smoke grenades) and walks behind the counter, melee-ing the cash register will cause it to get disfigured and make cash fly out in all directions. *Raptor's crashed Pave Low is facing backwards so the cockpit is facing the landing trailer instead of the rear-end. *The player can kill friendlies with the Predator drone but Cpl. Dunn, Sgt. Foley and Raptor will always survive. *It is possible to get behind the barrier where the first BTR is sighted. *If the player takes out the second helicopter and makes it to the highway before the convoy arrives they will see that it spawns in the middle off the off ramp. sometimes, if the players squad of about 3 Rangers follows him, they can get hit by the leading Bradley of Humvees. *This is the first level that makes use of the M5 Sentry Gun, and the only time the Sentry is friendly. *This is the only level that player are able to use Predator Missile endlessly until Predator Drone is taken out by Stinger Missiles. Unlike at Contingency mission which has around thrity second to reload another AGM. *When BTR attacks Nate's while player with Foley, Dunn and Morgan goes to Nate, player can destroy BTR with RPG if player found RPG after firefight with Russians around Nova Gas Station. *It is possible to destroy BTR using RPG even player are ordered to neutralize BTR using Predator Drone. *the way the Russians paratroop down into the city is another way that this mission is related to red dawn. *The BTR that attacks the convoy, once it backs up, will simply turn, to the street the team came from, and back up to the far end, and stay there, it can be destroyed, just go find an RPG, go back, and destroy it, it is possible to do the same to the other three BTR's present. *There are a total of four BTR's in the level, and all of them are destroyable. *Cpl. Dunn will move through the door to check on Raptor, even though he doesn't open it. Suburbs *There is a picture of a young woman on the dashboard of the Humvee. *The Humvee the player enters at the end of the game was the same Humvee in which the player starts this mission, likely due to limited disc space. This can be told by the picture of a woman on the dashboard and the same air freshener. *If one looks closely at the newspapers, it says Infinity Ward Times. *The radio chatter in the Humvee can be heard as,"The Russians are advancing east of I-95! We've lost contact with the Air Force! Where's the air support? Enemy paratroopers are infiltrating our positions! We are cut off! I repeat, we are cut off! We're engaged at the interchange of I-495 and US 50!" *Mixed in with the radio chatter in the level can be heard references to vehicles that don't actually appear in the game, like the BTR-60 and the F-35 Lightning. *In the same radio chatter, "broken arrow" is mentioned. In this context, this is the codeword used to bring in all available aircraft or artillery fire on a friendly position that has been overrun by the enemy. *In the Humvee in the beginning, there are four people inside; Dunn, Foley, Ramirez, and Pvt. Morgan. Morgan will always carry an M240 machine gun with a random optic every time the mission is played. *If the player looks up while riding in the Humvee, it is possible to see the predator drone that later assails the Rangers. *It is interesting to note that when Dunn says "Sarge, did HQ just tell us to go 'F' ourselves?", the speech seems to be coming from Foley. This also appears when Foley says "Pretty much Corporal!", it seems to be coming from Dunn. *At the beginning of the level, a Russian paratrooper will land on the roof of a house. The Humvee in front will enable it's minigun to fire at the paratrooper. From the rate of fire and the time it lasted for them to stop, 200 rounds will have been used against the Russian. Almost 3/4 of these seem to hit him, but he seems to only be affected by two shots, one in the back and one in the head. *The men that escape from the first Humvee will fall through the ground. *After the Humvee in front is destroyed, the player can move up and find a SCAR-H with any attachment in-game including the M203, the shotgun, Red-Dot Sight, or ACOG Sight. *It is noticeable that the BTR spawns out of nowhere. *On Veteran difficulty, the BTR at the beginning of the level will fire only at the player's head after destroying the Humvee, and not at Cpl. Dunn or Sergeant Foley. *An extremely rare glitch can occur where no paratroopers will appear, and the BTR will vanish after escaping the Humvees and going behind the houses. Sergeant Foley will still say his lines, but the BTR will not be there. The BTR will respawn while the player moves to Nate's restaurant. *If the player stands between where the BTR stops at the barricade, he will be forced onto the BTR. After throwing a smoke grenade at their feet, they can ride the BTR to where it stops at the cul-de-sac. *To the left of the Suburbs before the big apartment block, there is a house that has a picture that says "The McCords". This could be the soldier designated McCords house, parents house, or any relatives house. *Near the area where the player tosses a smoke grenade near the BTR, a nearby wall to the right has graffiti that says "Price" and shows Cpt. Price above the writing. *In the alleyway, the Infinity Ward insignia is visible near the left wall. *Directly underneath the first Humvee underneath the map, there seems to be a SCAR with every possible attachment, with the exception of Foregrip, which is only seen in S.S.D.D. *If the player follows the BTR after throwing the smoke grenade, the BTR will go to a cul-de-sac and continue shooting but if the player goes back before securing Burger Town the BTR will be gone. *If the player looks inside the blue house with the holes caused by the BTR, there is no furniture at all within the house. *Knifing mailboxes results in a little postcard coming out listing the words "InfinityWard.com/jobs." *It is possible for the player to escape into the alleyway without throwing a smoke grenade on the BTR. Business District *After going down the alley next to the BTR there is a Russian soldier tangled in his parachute cords next to the diner. *The gas station is called Nova, which is the same name of the gas stations on "Derail" and "Salvage" Multiplayer maps. Nova gas is also the name of a chemical weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *If the player were to look closely at one of the white cars, it is possible to find an Arabic (presumed Kuwaiti) license plate. It might be remodeled from one of the cars in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In the containers that have newspapers, it is possible to see a picture of a soldier along with the headline Call of Duty 2. *While in the alley, Sgt. Foley will occasionally take cover behind the wall on the left side and will yell "Frag out!", and will turn to the small alleyway on the left, throw a grenade, and it will go forward and to the right into the alley leading to the parking lot, far from where Sgt. Foley would have thrown it. *Directly after entering the alley next to the BTR the signature Infinity Ward logo can be seen beside the first dumpster. *If the player were to try to look at the mirror in the bathroom of the gas station, there will be no reflection. *If the player goes back to the suburbs right before obtaining the predator missile in the gas station, he or she can see enemy paratroopers falling from the sky. Instead of landing properly, they will go through the ground. Nate's Restaurant *If the player enters the financial building and kills everyone there before talking to Foley near the crash site, Foley and the other Ranger will shoot at the financial building as if enemies were still there. *It is possible for player to destroy BTR which attacking Nate's if player uses an RPG. *There is a small chance for a glitch to occur in this level. If the player wishes to take the sentry gun with them to the next restaurant but they fall down with the sentry gun equipped there is a small chance that the gun will disappear but it will still be equipped. When this happens weapon change is not possible, but the player will still be able to move. *Oddly, when Cpl. Dunn goes to check on Raptor at the beginning, even though the meat-locker door may be closed, he will walk straight through it. *When Raptor is in the meat-locker of Nate's the player can knife him up to four times before being given a Friendly-Fire message. *When Foley tells the squad to regroup at the crash site on the north side of Nate's, the player can ignore him and go inside and set up defenses (claymores, sentry gun, etc.). Meanwhile, Foley and the rest of the squad will continue fighting on the north side. Once the player gets close to him (if he is not already next to the car as he is scripted to be when he starts his dialog) he will clip over to the car at a high speed almost as if he teleported there. He will then ask where Raptor is as usual. This is easiest to see if the player runs through Nate's and go out the back door to the crash site. *When Sgt. Foley talks to the Ranger at the car he and the Ranger are simply firing at set targets near the top of the building, not at any hostiles. *While defending Nate's from the financial building, a Ranger might shout to another, "Tango near the bank!" To which the other shouts, "Which one is the bank?" The first replies, "It's the one story building with the sign that says 'Financial'!" This conversation may change slightly each time however. *This part of the mission can be completed without the player. After climbing up the ladder, jump off the roof and run away from Nate's before the enemies arrive. The player can then hide and allow the friendly AI to eliminate the enemies. *Before leaving Nate's to go to the second diner to kill the Predator operator, if the sentry gun is placed in the top top left corner of the inside of Nate's (when facing the street) it will still be there and operating, though stuck, after Nate's is bombed. This can help greatly when large numbers of enemies start coming from the bank,etc., later in the level. *There is a glitch on the roof of Nate's. If the player picks up the M14 EBR and then switches it with the Intervention enough times, the M14 will fall through the floor, and it can not be picked up again. *If the player listens to radio chatter, references to the Washington Monument, Hunter 2-3, a department store, and apartments can be heard, as an unidentified command unit coordinates counterattacks and firefights. *The Intervention has its own unique glitch on this level. On the roof of Nate's, grab the Intervention and wait for enemies to start climbing up the latter in the middle of the roof. Shoot the enemies from the hip and they will be sent flying away as if they were hit by an explosive. *After the player has eliminated all Russians while on top of the roof of Nate's, before the Predator missile strikes, Sgt. Foley can be heard saying, "Looks like Ivan's had enough." Ivan is a generic slang term used by NATO countries to refer to Russian troops. *After Foley tells the player to get off of the roof of Nate's, he may say "Get the ... off of the Roof!" He does not say anything at the dots however. *After Cpl. Dunn enters the meat locker to check on Raptor, he will appear on the roof fighting. Foley will ask him Raptor's status and he will reply even though he isn't anywhere near Raptor. *Sometimes, when the player gets down off the roof when the Predator Drone starts firing, if the player goes to the meat locker where 'Raptor' is stationed, a Ranger will walk through the meat locker door and climb up the ladder onto the roof, even if the Predator Drone is still firing. *The chalkboard near the entrance to Nate's lists several middle-eastern cuisines, and the word "Desserts" on it is misspelled with only one "s". The Predator *Even if the player fires a missile out of the map, Overlord will comment on the player getting kills. This goes for other levels like Contingency. Soap will say things like "He's Down" or say nothing at all. *The diner with the Predator Missle uplink is the same design used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the level "The Sins of the Father". *The player can take the sentry gun from the roof of Nate's, and with proper positioning, the sentry gun will automatically kill the enemies inside of the diner, leaving the Predator Drone unguarded. Care must be taken to avoid having the sentry gun be run over by the BTR's. *After entering the restaurant to get the uplink, two Russians soldiers will break through the back-door, and some more will appear in the gas station parking lot. Even if the player were to make sure the area around the restaurant is clear, those Russian soldiers are scripted to appear the moment the player gets inside the restaurant. *When securing the Burger Town, it is possible to fire a predator missile through the front door/windows to kill enemies inside. This is especially helpful on Veteran. The player is also able to drop them in through the roof access, back door and side door. *An easy way to acquire the Predator is to stay at the diner when the Rangers are defending Nate's. When the assault on the restaurant ends and Nate's is attacked by the Predator, the Rangers will get off of the roof and the control rig will spawn right in front of the player. Also, no enemies will spawn in the diner. Sometimes, a glitch occurs causing Sgt. Foley to be suspended in mid air still firing his gun. He will say all of his lines about Raptor, however Raptor will remain in the same position, and he will often repeat his lines. *If the player kills enemies with the Predator Missile, Overlord will say, "Good job, Hunter Two-One." but the subtitles do not capitalize Hunter Two-One. *Players can't see or kill themselves with a Predator Missile. Even on Veteran difficulty, a direct Predator missile hit on the player will only cause heavy damage (screen blood splatter) but not death. *Sometimes, if the player fires the Predator's missile and fails to kill an enemy, or even accidentally kills a friendly Ranger, Overlord will still say, "Good hits, Two-One, good hits." *If the player immediately pulls up with the Predator, the edges of the map can be seen and explored, however the Predator will explode after a certain amount of time. *By performing the action mentioned above, the player can guide the predator missile into the cargo planes flying around the map. Surprisingly, the planes are solid objects and the missile will explode on impact. *Even though the Predator Drone control rig is Russian, the Russians are outlined with a red box. It is unlikely that between the time of picking up the rig and using it, any modifications to make the Russians have red boxes are made. It is also completely possible that the Russians stole an American Predator and the Russian controlling it is just not targeting the red boxes. *It is possible to take out both BTRs with one Predator Missile. *It is impossible to shoot down the planes flying around the map. Burger Town *If the Predator is at the right angle the player can see a stinger missile heading straight for it, prior to the arrival of the gunships. There is no way to save the Predator Drone, even if all enemies in the area are killed. A missile will appear out of nowhere in the middle of the map's parking lot and head straight for the Predator drone. If the player fires a missile before the Predator is destroyed the missile fired by the player can be seen. It may sometimes explode before hitting the ground. *A Ranger with an RPG-7 or Stinger may occasionally spawn when the Russian gunships arrive. He will shoot one of them down if the player doesn't do so. Interestingly, he will keep firing RPG-7s at the gunships even after the player already hit and gunship and made them spin. After the gunship is shot down and the ranger is done firing the RPG-7 it will turn into a M4A1. *It is possible to shoot down the Havoc with any weapon. *It is possible to shoot down both Mi-28 only with one Stinger, to do this player must close to the Ammunition Pack until player was able to refill ammo and after firing Stinger, immediately refill ammo and for a while, the Stinger is ready to fire again and player can shot again. This will work well on every difficulties in order to avoid contact with multiple Russians when getting a Stinger from random place in order to takedown Mi-28 *Strangely enough, the Mi-28s in this level act very differently from the Mi-28s in 'Of Their Own Accord'. The Mi-28s in 'Of Their Own Accord' are invincible to bullets and grenades, yet the gunships in this level are not. Also, when the gunships in this level are shot down, they crash in the same, 'fiery rotating' way that most helicopters do on Call of Duty. In 'Of Their Own Accord', the helicopters are annihilated, as they explode into pieces. *Sometimes the convoy shoots the last Mi-28 if the player doesn't destroy it. *Sergeant Foley refers to the MiG-29s as "fast movers". It's strange that the bombs they drop on Nate's Restaurant don't completely destroy it. **Of the above, Gaz referred to the MiGs in the same way in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in the level "Crew Expendable". *If the player goes into the Taco Togo and looks at the tray, it says "BT" on the wrapper, which refers to Burger Town. *The highway that the convoy arrives from is blocked off by barriers and barbed wire. Although, the vehicles actually 'hop' over the barricade. *When Foley is carrying Raptor to Burger Town, the player can fire the Predator missile at Foley and not be penalized. *The player doesn't actually have to defend Burger Town when Sgt. Foley moves Raptor there. The player can defend wherever he or she likes. *After entering the Humvee at the end of the level, it is possible for the player to rotate 360 degrees. *It is possible to carry the sentry gun to the Humvee. *It is strange that Foley would know that there was a Stinger at the Diner, as he stayed at Nate's Restaurant to protect Raptor while the player assaulted the Diner to get the Predator Drone Rig. *A strange glitch has been observed on this level, while Sgt. Foley is moving Raptor to the Burger Town. Sometimes, he will freeze in place while walking over a parking divider, in a normal stance, with Raptor bouncing idly through his head, leaving the player unable to complete the level. He cannot be killed or moved, and will stay there until the player quits the level or reloads the last checkpoint (after which the glitch will re-occur). There is no known fix or solution. *When defending Burger Town one Ranger will continue to respawn with an RPG-7 instead of an American weapon Other References *Another reference to Red Dawn is contained within the mission. The Xbox Achievement/PS3 Trophy for completing this level and Exodus on Veteran Difficulty is actually called "Red Dawn". This same achievement's picture is several Russian helicopters flying next to each other. *The "Burger Town" fast food restaurant is an obvious parody of Burger King. There is also a Burger Town in the airport in No Russian. The Burger Town logo looks very similar to the old Burger King logo. *Other parodies of American restaurant chains are Taco Togo (Taco Bell and Togo's ) and Nate's (which closely resembles Nathan's Famous structure and sign, but is also be influenced by T.G.I. Friday's) *At the start of the mission, it is possible to see several cans of Choal Minty Fresh in the HMMWV, an obvious parody of Skoal Wintergreen Dipping Tobacco. *The achievement/trophy unlocked after completing this mission on any difficulty is called "Royale with Cheese" which could be a loose reference to the movie Pulp Fiction.